


If Only

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Emma tried to love her.





	If Only

She tried. She tried to love her. She _wanted_ to love her, to stop hurting her. She wanted them to fit perfectly, to be closer than they were now. She wanted to wrap herself around her, to enjoy touching her, kissing her. She wanted to love her back. 

 

But she didn’t. She couldn’t. No matter how perfect it would be, the feelings wouldn’t come. 

 

It hurt, the realization. It felt like a loss, something she wanted so badly but could never have. 

 

But it was what it was. And someday she would move on, from nothing to move on from. 


End file.
